guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mountain Troll Tusk
Question about "the market" Why exactly are there people buying these things en masse at Droknar's Forge? The article isn't very clear on the money-making trick they're trying to use. --130.58 02:03, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Of the items listed there, I would think the Death Magic staff is the most valuable. Quick cast and recharge in death is almost a must if you'll be a minion master worth his bloodstained boots. I don't understand the overall market for them though, it's not like there are that many minion masters. --Karlos 02:14, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :: The market works like that: quite a few farmers get thousands of these things from the trolls in the cave. There isn't a collector for these on the way back to Droknar's Forge, so it's common to sell them to someone for a reasonable price, let's say 12g. That's 4g per piece more than the Merchant would give for a tusk. The one who bought the tusks then redeems them for Collector Items that sell for 125g at the merchant earning 13g per tusk (5*12g spent = 60g, 125g for selling the collector item, 65g made for a clever trade). It sounds somewhat like industrializing the money making... ::: In other words: collect a ton of these, do the simple run to get the item yourself, and come back with a lot more gold from farming. Correct? --130.58 03:03, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::: yep, Merin Trollsbane is your guy. its best to go with the Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner running set here as there are Stone Summit Hertics and they make Mending hurt as I found out. I don't even have "Charge!" yet, so it is perfectly do able as long as you have the full 200 AP. --Jamie 03:10, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah, yes, the guy I get all my swords from! Trivial run as long as you don't get lost. --130.58 03:37, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Someone was buying these for a maximum of 19g each and commented on making a profit. Therefore I'm thinking that there must be a better collector or some way to make more money than what is listed here. How could they buy the troll tusks for 19g and make gold on a 13g sell? Anyone have any idea of how this market works? -Stexe :The 13g mentioned here earlier is the net profit if you buy the tusks at 12g. As long as you can get the tusks for anything less than 25g, you can make a profit. --68.142.14.40 03:47, 26 June 2006 (CDT) yeah i buy about 2000 of these at once, do a few runs and make 10k after i sold the collector item (after buying the tusks for 20g each). everytime you are able to make 10k you can buy 500 more, therefore everytime you run you make another 2500g over your last run. Its one of the easiest money making things in the game. Its quite an easy run, if you actually know what you are doing. Yea it is a pretty easy run! There are so many ways to farm tusks as well. I use W/D build its alot faster than the W/Mo build and it has a higher survival rate.